Dragon Riders: The rise of a new era
by IeniraShur'tugal
Summary: Discontinued, sorry. I'm currently writing LOTR/Inheritance crossover, so if your interested please check it out. Its only about the elves though sorry.I will probably update the first chapter next week of my new story: A meeting of Elves.
1. Prologue

Summary:It's been years since Eragon had left Alagaesia to train new dragon riders. Eragon had named the place Du Atilan Skulblaka. Du Atilan Skulblaka has over a hundred apprentices ready to become into legendary rider someday. The chosen riders have the choice to either stay in Du Atilan Skulblaka and teach the upcoming apprentices, or, go to Alagaesia and be seen as one of higher rank. This story is about Larzendor, a new rider, and his friends Hope and Ismira, and how they become riders in full.

Head Rider (and dragon):

Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Bjartskular  
Sword: Brisingr (fire) (sapphire blue)

(teaches mental and aerial combat)

Apprentice:Ismira

Second In Command (and dragon):

Murtagh Morzansson and Thorn

Sword: Zar'roc (misery) (blood red)

(Teaches combat (the grounded version) specialises in using a sword)

Third In Command(and dragon)

Ienira Miolandra-Thrandúrin and Vindría Bjartskular

Sword: Islingr(light bringer) (Vrangr (awry)) (Bone white)

(Teaches Advanced Magic)

Apprentice:Larzendor

Elder Riders(and dragons)

Arya Dröttning and Fírnen

Sword: Tamerleín (Forest green)

(Teaches riders to help them prepare for the journey across the Eastern Sea to Du Atilan Skulblaka,queen of the Alfa-kyn

Martha Miriamsdaughter and Lily

Sword: Mithrim (rose) (cayenne)

(healer, Rider High Council)

Selja Llyr and Shulideir

Sword: Freohr (shadow) (midnight black)

(head of Rider Patrol, Shulideir ferries potential apprentices to and from Du Atilan Skulblaka)

Neydra of Durgumist Ingeitum and Kuldriel

Sword: Solur (sun) (sun yellow)

(Rider High Council)

Apprentices

Larzendor Miolandra-Thrandurin and Artequin

Sword

Mentors:Ienira Miolandra-Thrandurin and Vindria Bjartskular

Hope Elainesdaughter and Dronden

Sword

Mentors：Murtagh Morzansson and Thorn

Ismira Katrinasdaughter and Amethyst

Sword

Mentors:Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Bjartskular

Olivier of Durgumist Vrenshrrgn and Florina

Sword：

Mentors：Neydra of Durgumist Vrenshrrgn and Kudriel

PROLOGUE:

"Good job, Larzendor. Not many could go through such an obstacle," Mr. Alotin said, pleased as always. Larzendor gave a quick bow and smiled.

"Sir, I could help the whole class if you would like," Larzendor said gleefully as he chuckled. _Yes. This could totally make me into a dragon rider,_ Larzendor thought at the back of his mind.

The only thing Larzendor thinks about is becoming into a dragon rider. It's his one and only dream. His parents always doubt him but he would never listen and he is confident he would be one when he grows up. Larzendor is an elf with long and stout ears. He hand blond hair with a quiff haircut. He was skinny compared to the others and unusually tall.

That was when It happened.

Larzendor's vision suddenly blurred. His body ached as he winced. He squeezed his eyes shut and tensed every single muscle in his body. _**LARZENDOR BOLETUSSON!**_ A booming voice erupted in his head, _**YOU HAVE BEEN QUALIFIED FOR RECEIVING AN EGG. COME TO DU ATILAN SKULBLAKA VIA SHULIDEIR TO YOUR RIGHT. YOU CAN SUMMON THE ITEMS YOU WOULD NEED BY SAYING 'PULISHIN'!**_

 _ **Pulishin**_ **.** _**Funny,**_ Larzendor thought. Suddenly, a stylish briefcase appeared on his hands. _**Wow, it even works by thinking**_!

Larzendor's vision recovered slowly. His surroundings were all white and he thought he was transported into another dimension. Larzendor looked to his right. A silhouette of a dragon roared at him. Larzendor's pointy elf ears pricked up as he gaped. _What a beautiful dragon,_ Larzendor thought, feeling so amazed.

The dragon was about twenty feet tall. Its scales were black and shiny, its limbs were strong and thick. The tail was swishing back and forth. The yellow and glimmering eyes, the small and stout ears, the long and thick horns made Larzendor's mind cry in wonder. He had never seen such a magnificent creature before.

The dragon looked at him with one eye and shook its head, indicating that they must go soon. Larzendor ran straight to the dragon. He put one hand on the dragon's smooth back and jumped. He tried hopping over to the dragon's back but failed constantly. The dragon gave out a grunt and lowered its back. Only then, Larzendor gave his last effort and climbed onto the dragon's back. Larzendor clung on as the dragon lifted off.

At first, Larzendor could've sworn he wanted to puke after a few 'turbulences', but the sensation was soon replaced by a feeling of exhilaration. The breeze swept over his shoulder as he breathed into fresh, clean air. He got used to the sudden glides and enjoyed it. His mind drifted off into a different world.


	2. Welcome to Du Atilan Skulblaka

"Welcome to Du Atilan Skulblaka, Larzendor Boletusson," A half elf half man said with a thick human accent. He had a familiar face, Larzendor couldn't help but stare at him and think of where he saw this person before.

"As you may already know, I am Eragon, the Head Rider," Eragon continued.

Larzendor still stared into blank space, his mouth slightly opened. He could not register anything Eragon had said.

"My young lad, please listen," Eragon asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Eragon muttered a word of the Ancient Language. Immediately, Larzendor felt a pang of pain and snapped back into reality. Oh. It's Eragon!

"Sorry master Eragon Kingkiller, please forgive me. But master Eragon Kingkiller, where did that black dragon come from and how do you know I'm qualified?" Larzendor asked.

"You have much to learn son and this is a story for another time. Before you ask, it is because we have a task to do right now and I'm running on a tight schedule. No worries, the first thing you will learn from me is to concentrate in class."

"Yes Eibrithil!" Larzendor exclaimed, "When will I get started?"

"Patience young lad. We will start when an egg chooses you. For now, we will have a test."

Eragon walked Larzendor to the cove where tropical trees grew. Eragon and Larzendor were inside what looks like a stadium with a giant oak tree standing in the center. The trunks spread out and reached for the sky. Millions of leaves make the roof of the stadium.

Eragon said "We will test you for your ability in magic, fighting, and mental combat."

Eragon grabbed Brisingr and tossed Larzendor another spare sword. He instructed Larzendor how to grab his sword.

"Grab the ridges over here, put one thumb up like this," Eragon said, showing on the grip of Brisingr.

Larzendor tried holding his sword properly but failed after a few feeble attempts. Eragon shifted Larzendor's finger around. He looked at the young elf and gave a nod.

They blocked edges and started sparring. Larzendor began with a swipe to Eragon's head. Eragon leaned back like a reed bending in the wind and flicked his sword toward Larzendor's chin. Larzendor parried the blow and retaliated with an uppercut. Eragon easily deflected Larzendor's blow with a casual push of Brisingr's crossguard. The duel continued in a likewise fashion until Eragon made him trip on a stone and fall. Eragon touched Brisingr to his collarbone.

"Dead," Eragon murmured. He nodded and jotted down some notes on a piece of parchment. "Good job Larzendor. Keep working on this pace and you will be sent to the upper class level."

-break-

Eragon walked Larzendor into the West Forest to do some meditation work. Larzendor never meditated before, so it would bring quite a challenge. Eragon sat him down in a clearing and instructed him to get into meditation position.

"Now, we are you going to go through the training my old master once gave me. He taught me how to connect my mind to the wilderness. I have taken some time to master meditation, but my new strategy will hopefully let you accomplish this training faster than I did," Eragon said, his voice a bit louder than usual.

"Yes master," Larzendor replied.

Larzendor got into his meditating position and closed his eyes. Eragon wanted him to visualize many things and Larzendor followed. Eragon used Ancient Language to help Larzendor with his imagery.

"Meditation is one of the key aspects of learning. It helps you think and feel better, so your performance in class will be more keen. Also, you seem to have used most of your energy sparring with me. You're the first person to learn meditation from me, since you have the ability of learning fast. I have not used this strategy before, so be aware," Eragon said, his voice turning softer at the end.

Larzendor nodded while being in his meditating position, making him look like an old man listening to music. Eragon put two fingers on the young elf's forehead, passing surges of energy into him.

"Master Eragon! It feels tingly and weird! No! Stop! Please! It's… It's… Just stop!" Larzendor whinged, crumpling his face, "Please, it is so overwhelming!"

Eragon sighed, "I thought you would do better." Eragon paused for a moment before continuing, "With the vocabulary Ancient language you learnt today, use it to manipulate this energy and direct it through your heart, brain, lungs and your foods system."

Larzendor closed his eyes tighter, muttered a word of magic and did as told. Immediately, Larzendor felt more relaxed and he gained more energy.

"This, is called the Boost Meditation. It will will boost up your statistics - dexterity, stamina, defence, attack, speed, vitality and health." Eragon clasped his hands, "This is it for today. I will teach you how to find the energy I have given you and the Mental Meditation tomorrow."


	3. I Choose You, Artequin!

Chapter 2: I choose you, Artequin!

Larzendor completed all his tests and Eragon sorted him into different classes. He went to Weapon Training (upper), Mental Combat (upper), Manipulation of Magic (upper), Ancient Language (upper), Dragon Care (standard) and Strategic Approaches (lower).

Eragon wrote a schedule for Larzendor's classes and paired him up with buddies that have the exact same classes as him. Eragon lead him to the lounge where his buddies were awaiting him. Ismira and Hope were his buddies and Larzendor's face flushed the minute he saw both of them.

"Hey Uncle", said Ismira, giving Eragon a hug.

"Hey girls",said Eragon, and ruffled Ismira's coppery hair.

"Why do they all have to be girls?" Larzendor groaned. His old excited face was replaced with a massive frown.

"Why do you have to be a boy?" Hope said sharply, arms crossed.

Larzendor was about to kick Hope's shin until Eragon raised his hand up, indicating them to stop.

"Now, now. I'm afraid it will have to be like this. All the other boys are different from you by two or more classes," Eragon sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine," Larzendor said spitefully.

"You two get back to class, I hope you guys will get along sooner or later," Eragon said.

Ismira and Hope skipped out the door. Right before Ismira left, she turned around and stuck a tongue out to Larzendor. "See ya Larz!" She chuckled and ran to Hope.

Larzendor rolled his eyes. He didn't like girls, at all. He remembered how girls treated him before he became popular and the teachers pet.

"What did Ismira mean when she called you uncle?"asked Larzendor.

"Hmm? Oh, Roran Stronghammer is my cousin. She's Roran's daughter," answered Eragon.

"Right,enough talk,It's about time the egg chooses you," Eragon said sternly.

"What?" Larzendor couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I said, it's about time the egg chooses you," Eragon repeated, "Now come, follow me."

Larzandor put his hand to his mouth, trying to hide his expression of both disbelief and shock. He nodded and followed Eragon to the dragon egg stockpile. Eragon pulled out an orb encased around gold bracelets.

"The orb will shine the color of the dragon egg once it sense a dragon's presence awakening. In other words, when the dragon chooses you."

Larzendor nodded as if he understood. Eragon handed him the orb and lead him around the egg so that all the dragons could get the chance to choose.

Suddenly, the orb burnt bright with orange, it flickered and faded when a light blue color shined. The blue also faded when a new color took over, a silver flecked with gold and gray.

Eragon was shocked at the results, "Well. It never occurred to me that so many dragons would choose you." Eragon blinked a few times and continued, "I guess you would have to choose from the three." Eragon said this as if it has happened before.

Larzendor raised an eyebrow, "Did this happen to any other riders or apprentices?"

"Yes... Ølivíer," Eragon blinked his eyes a few times.

"Is he the dwarf?" Larzendor inquired, thinking of the day he met that foul punk.

"Correct, he has a lot of potential yet to be unleashed," Eragon replied.

"But…" Larzendor was cut short when Eragon flashed an impatient expression at him.

"Choose," Eragon said. He muttered a few words of Ancient Language which allowed Larzendor to understand the souls, spirits and voices of 3 different baby dragons.

The dragons' essences soon flooded his mind. Larzendor organized them so that he could hear them one of the time. The orange one came first.

 _Hello, I am a baby orange dragonet and I have been awakened by you. Your spirit has shown me that you have a good heart. I wish to be powerful and I know you could help me achieve that. You have devoted yourself to helping people, so I hope you can help me by choosing me._

 _ **Mixed feelings for this one. This dragon just doesn't really fit me.**_ Larzendor thought _ **, He didn't really talk about himself, so…**_ Larzendor kept thinking of reasons of why he shouldn't choose the orange dragonet because he didn't want to regret his decision.

The blue dragon's essence came in.

Kvetha fricai, I am the blue show compassion and I know you can bring me fame.

The silver dragon poured himself into young Larzendor

 _Greetings young elf, I am the silver-gold hybrid dragonet. I believe your name is Larzendor. You are strong willed, and I know you could be powerful one day. You could hold much potential and if you have the correct partner, it could be expanded to the maximum. I understand that you have been neglected by your parents and I know your feelings about them. As a young dragonet inside an egg, I can still feel things. My parents threw me away because of my unusual coloration and they would not accept me for who I am. I am great at listening and I believe I have strong power because my grandparent is the dragon Glaedr._

-break-

Eragon introduced Larzendor to the the Dragon Care master, a scruffy looking dwarf-human mix, shorter than Eragon by a few inches. He had a bald head and an unusually long moustache.

"Larzendor, meet Tsatik, the Dragon Care master," Eragon turned to Tsatik, "Tsat, this is one of the best elf apprentices we have." Eragon patted Tsatik's back and whispered, "Don't take it easy on him, he knows almost the same as I do." Tsatik grunted as if he understood.

Larzendor bowed, offering a handshake. Hesitantly, Tsatik took it and nodded.

"May I see your dragonet?" Tsatik asked with his deep and shaky voice.

Larzendor nodded, leading Tsatik to a decked up room which Tsatik called, "'The Nest'. The Nest is a specific place in one's hut where the dragon's stay. The Nest is supplied with food and water, with a warmer and a cooler. It was plenty big and it even have room for the dragons to bounce around. The whole hut was wood so only dragons under the age of one month were kept in it and only if the dragon could be kept under control. After the age of one month, the dragon would be staying in a different place called Homestead. We keep all the older dragons there, where it is totally fireproof and is immune to heavy blows. Once The Nest has no use for itself anymore, apprentices tend to turn it into a study room since it can be a really relaxing area. Now, the dragonet."

Tsatik plucked on his gloves and made the 'tak' sound. He wriggled his finger a bit, looking like a scary doctor preparing to kill someone. Larzendor furrowed his eyebrows, looking at what he was doing, afraid that he might hurt to little dragonet. The dragonet is a thing of beauty, a silver coat with streaks of gray and a hint of gold. It strained it's neck and screeched, horrified by Tsatik.

"What a rare breed. It is the same as Glaedr's, but somewhat different. A mix maybe? I will call this breed the Usola breed, a hybrid between Usono and Osula. I need to do a health check up with this little one," Tsatik said, not bothered by the dragonet's wails.

Tsatik moved his hands around the dragonet's neck. In an instant, the dragonet's head relaxed.

Larzendor was about to pounce on Tsatik until he talked in a raised voice, "Stop. I'm massaging the dragonet, it seems pretty stretched after moving around a lot. Other than that, your dragonet is very healthy and energetic." Tsatik scratched the dragonet's back, "Hmm… Did you receive your Gedwey Ignasia yet?"

"My what?" Larzendor asked, "Are you talking about the white shapes that form on your hand when you make first contact on the dragonet? I've read about it, but I didn't get it on my hand, I got it on my wrist."

"May I see, young elf?" Tsatik asked, pulling his hand out to grab Larzendor's.

Larzendor extended his right arm, pulling his sleeve back. It revealed shards of white and streaks of gold that lay behind a fire shape that's gray.

"Truly astonishing."answered Tsatik."Well, run along, we'll see you later."


	4. The Return of the Riders

Chapter 3: The return of the riders

FIVE MONTHS LATER

 _Murtagh's POV_

Thud. Thud. Thud. the repeating thud of two dragons' wings resonated over the wind.

Murtagh asked over the wind to Ienira, "So this floating island is OVER the rider's island? What kind of bad joke is this Ienira?"

The woman seated on the white dragon tossed her silver hair in indignation and answered, "Murtagh, seriously. We'll be 6000 feet above the islands tallest peaks- which are over 9000 feet tall. No one will find us. Anyway, we could spy on Eragon-just to make sure he's safe . Plus, our "settlement" will be on the wild side of the island. Eragon doesn't even go there."

Murtagh replied, "How do you know?"

Ienira said, "Oh come on. It's easy to notice. You can tell because Eragon and Saphira's life forces are the strongest ones on the island except for yours, Thorn's, Vindria's and mine. Eragon is too busy being headmaster of the Rider's Island. He will not come here."

Murtagh said "Oh all right Eibrithil, I trust you. But why hide?"

Ienira said "I don't know, he might not greet you with the umm… Happy smile." Ienira smiled, flashing her white teeth. "Unpack and I will see you for sparring, ok?"

"All right, Ienira-elda."

－break－

"Right. swing your sword like this-yes! Quick, fast! Use your - like that!" Ienira instructed Murtagh.

Murtagh slashed to the right with as much power as he could.

"Good. I doubt Eragon can beat you anymore. Probe my mind - yes like that, and right, cast a spell," Ienira grinned approvingly.

Ienira was teaching Murtagh the art of attacking with a weapon, your mind and magic at the same time. Needless to say, Murtagh was excelling at this. He managed to brush the minds of almost everything in the forest. He now knew pretty much all the places where they could find dinner in no time. What he didn't know was that a few apprentices were watching them from a corner of the forest.

Larzendor, Ismira and Hope walked into the wild, since Eragon dismissed them to have free time around the area. They were walking along with their dragons, a purple, a pale blue, and a silver. They had walked for an hour, before they heard swords clanging.

The trio looked up, seeing nothing but a dot. Larzendor used his elvish vision to focus on the dot, suddenly it became clearer and clearer, a floating island slowly formed.

 _ **Do you know what lurks above?**_ -Larzendor asked

 _ **Yeah, I mean no. I have no idea, I think we should fly up**_. -Artequin replied

 _ **We? You mean 'I'. Are you sure you are strong enough? I don't want you to get hurt, you are very dear to me. - Larzendor asked, worried.**_

 _ **Of course I am strong enough! Don't worry, I'll show you. -Artequin. He was**_ **sending happy thoughts to Larzendor.**

"Come on, we have to check it out!" Larzendor shouted to the other two, climbing onto Artequin.

 _ **Thank you Quin, you are the best. If you feel unsure, you could go down. I really do not want you to get hurt. -Larzendor**_

 _ ***smirks* You worry too much. -Artequin**_

With a few strong wing beats, Artequin was soon in the air, with Hope's and Ismira's dragonets Dronden and Amethyst following closely behind.

They got closer and closer to the island. The trio could clearly see an elf and a human sparring. Artequin used his new ability and sent the images he saw to Larzendor. Larzendor observed the techniques they used to spar-they were really advanced and the only people he had ever seen doing that were Eragon and Arya-and some of them were ones that were even more advanced than Eragon and Arya's! The human jerked back and Larzendor gulped, hoping that the human didn't see Artequin and the other two. Luckily, their dragons were too tiny to be seen for a distance from a human eye. The human turned around again, hoping to catch the elf by surprise. The elf had expected the blow, so she parried with a pitying expression on her face.

 _ **Holy guacamole! -Artequin**_

 _ **What? -Larzendor**_

 _ **Did you miss it? -Artequin**_

 _ **Miss what? -Larzendor**_

 _ **Did you see them use magic? The human's one was red and the elf's white- they might be riders! -Artequin**_

 _ **Ones that Eragon don't know about? Not likely.-Larzendor**_

 _ **Anyway,let's focus on the battle.-Artequin**_

"Faster!" the lyrical voice of the elf could be heard from high above her. She appeared to be on edge, so that was probably why she snapped, Larzendor said to Hope and Ismira.

"Well how am I supposed to? I'm not as fast as an elf." The human with a deep voice answered dismissively.

"Well if you work harder, then you get faster quicker!" The elf shouted back, unimpressed.

As soon as she had said that, she was pushed to the ground by the man.

"Dead," he grinned with a smirk on his face.

 _ **That was amazing! All those tactics, surely I can learn from them. Wait, I missed something! -Larzendor**_

 _ **Miss what? -Artequin**_

 _ **Nevermind Quin, you should come back down. -Larzendor**_

 _ **Come on you old geezer, what did you miss? -Artequin**_

 _ **Now now, it's not very important. -Larzendor**_

 _ **Didn't you know? Dragons could be very curious, they will go 'kabam' if they couldn't find out what they wanted to know.. -Artequin**_

 _ **Actually no… I didn't know/.. -Larzendor**_

 _ **Well you learnt something new now… NOW TELL ME! -Artequin**_

 _ **You silly little thing. No. -Larzendor**_

The elf paled and said,"H-how did-oh my god you are the first human in 200 years to be able to beat me! You are seriously making some progress!"

Artequin and the others flew back and ended the ability. Larzendor whispered to Hope and Ismira and said as fast as he could, "WegottatellEragon-eibrithil."

"Okay Larzendor, let's go", chorused Ismira and Hope.

"You said that two people were sparring an hour's walk away from the rider's settlement?" said Eragon.

Ismira said "Yes Uncle, two people- one elf and one human "

"Hmm. Could you, Larzendor, tell me what they looked like?"

"Well the guy had black hair-"

"What color eyes did he have?" Eragon asked quizically.

The three exchanged looks and looked back at Eragon.

"WHAT COLOR EYES DID HE HAVE!" Eragon was nearly screaming at this point.

"G-g-g-gray, why do you-"

But Eragon was already running for Saphira.

 _ **Oh my god Saphira, Murtagh is back! -Eragon**_

 _ **Is that a good thing little one? -Saphira**_

 _ **Oh by the name of Oromis, YES! -Eragon**_

 _ **Why Oromis, little one? -Saphira**_

 _ **Quick, I'll tell you when we are in the air. -Eragon**_

Saphira spread open her magnificent wings and flapped it with strong wingbeats.

 _ **Now little one. Why Oromis? -Saphira**_

 _ **Oh Saphira, do you never keep up with events? -Eragon**_

 _ **No. -Saphira**_

 _ **Well, Glaedr invented this magnificent thing called Relearence that grants resurrection only to the people who needs and deserves it. -Eragon**_

 _ **But! Glaedr did it in his Eldunari? -Saphira**_

 _ **Yes. It's truly amazing. -Eragon**_

 _ **Wow. So what made Oromis resurrect and when can we meet him? -Saphira**_

 _ **I don't know. Angela said he must be resurrected for the future generations. That's it, so- Ahhhh. -Eragon**_

Saphira was too focused on the conversation, she nearly crashed into the trees in the nearby forest. Eragon yanked on his right foot rest. The left foot rest would hit Saphira's wergi nerve and would cause her body to swoop down. The right foot rest would hit Saphira's lergi nerve, which would cause her body to react and fly up in a matter of milliseconds. Eragon sighed in relief.

 _ **Are you ok little one? -Saphira**_

 _ **Yes, you? -Eragon**_

 _ **Definitely. -Saphira**_


End file.
